


Young Avengers

by RedStarFox



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aliens, Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFox/pseuds/RedStarFox
Summary: As war was won there was peaceThey came together fixed there homeLove was found and families was madeAs time past and a new enemy has arrivedTHEY WERE NOT PREPARED((ON HOLD))





	Young Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Any marvel only the Oc

Known as the Avengers they protected the world from the evil that wanted to rule or destroy it. 

First, the invasion of new york where it all began and they have formed, a team of remarkable people, it was the first phase of many that came.

As time passed and the Avengers protected the world with many wins and a lot of loss. 

The loss of shield in Washington D.C, Sokovia and then Lagos whereas the Sokovia Accords were pushed into action and Civil war pushed the Avengers apart 

But then Thanos came and the Avengers were reunited to save the world again with the guardians of the galaxy together they fought bravely.

With minor casualties, the world realized even with or without the Avengers there will always be beings or villains trying to take over the world so the Avengers were pardoned. 

Over the year the Avengers rebuild their homes and they found love and built their own families and for once there was peace for a while.

Nobody really saw it coming they knew there were others out there that would come try and take over but after the war against Thanos was won the Avengers though it would send out a message that the people of earth were not to be messed with although some did take it as a warning some also took it as a Challange. 

They came at 3 am in the morning April 22, 2032, they were everywhere in every country.  
There were no portals, just a lot of ships technology more advanced than Wakanda's over the course of discovery the Avengers were alerted.

The first order was to communicate find out what they wanted and to see if they were non-violent or violent, but it was a mistake the beings wanted to control the world and power over the people and it led to an attack a bloodbath of many human and alien casualties and a loss of their beloved hero Peter Parker leaving behind a wife and his son. 

The Avengers demanded justice for the life of their good friend they planned out strategies, tried to find weaknesses in their weaponry and learn from there technology over the months there were many battles and many lost lives on both sides.

The Avengers could not understand how the beings were getting stronger with every battle, unfortunately, there was no time to find out why for the beings were starting to invade taking over little country parts and cities with low population.

It didn't take the government long to bring out the nukes, they didn't care about the people that were still there to them it was only about taking out the threat even when they still loomed over the world.

However, it didn't work the beings blew the nukes before they could reach their destination killing thousands of innocent people.

There was no rescue for the ones that survived and they ended up dead from either internal injuries or was killed by the beings that took it over.

The world was a disaster people were dying homes were being destroyed those that fall under the beings were used as slaves and if they didn't comply they were killed.

The government fell one by one they were destroyed.

The world leaders were killed every President, Vice President, senators even Mayors were hunted down and killed it didn't take long after that for the beings to start invading bigger populations.

With the knowledge that they may not survive, they trained there children to fight and stay alive.

The Avengers tried to save as many people as they could but could only manage with a couple Hundred thousand of people the beings were on their tail they needed to get rid of.

Knowing what needed to be done Thor went to stop them from following the Avengers and buy them more time he couldn't risk his family and the other's family to be discovered in the knowledge that they would be killed.

Thor fought a mighty battle before he too was killed fighting for the safety of his family.

One by one the Avengers were killed off leaving their family behind to mourn their loss the death of the heroes brought Villians and humans and mutants together to protect what was still left of the human and inhuman race and rescue those that fall under the power of the beings.

It gave time for the children of the Avengers to grow up and rise to take their fathers and mothers place in protecting the ones that were still left.

But they knew if they didn't do something the beings are going to find Wakanda for it was the only country that was left and with there technology was the only ones that could hold them back.

With Shuri and the kids of Stark, Banner, and Parker they defended Wakanda and protected the people while the rest rescued the rest there were close calls which they needed to avoid but it was getting harder by each day.

The beings became persistent and determent to find Wakanda and unfortunately, they did the Young Avengers just got away thanks to Shuri who gave her life to save them.

With no place to call home and no one to go too, the young avengers stuck together protected one another to survive the cold world they once called theirs for the beings had now complete control and there was no one to save them but each other 

Something had to be done they needed a plan to change the fate of the world.

And they had it, it came with a flash, they had the tech and they could use Thanos portal they only needed to find a way to get it without the beings finding their hideout or they would be killed and the world would be lost 

Feeling as if there were still hope left the young avengers made their plans knowing the risk that they need to take.

They wasted no time to collect the things they need hoping it would work out like they wanted


End file.
